Not So Secret Relationship
by SilverMoon75
Summary: Connie manages to find out about Jean and Eren relationship, which causes strife and lust between the two. Warning: Yaoi, don't like, don't read


A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while! Here's a new story written by my lovely friend Dragyn719 and I as a sort of game of chicken/roleplay. We hope you all enjoy the story! And hhere's Eren with ze disclaimer.

Eren: Anna and Lala don't own Shigeki no Kyojin or its chracter. Just their strange and messed-up minds.

Hah, and now on with the show!

* * *

It was a calm, sunny day at the barracks of the previous 104th training squad. Eren had made his way to the cafeteria in order to get some breakfast. Once he had his food, he walked over to his regular table, happily sitting down to eat.

Moments later, Connie came and sat next to the brunet. The male had an amused smirk on his face. "Soooo Eren, I heard something pretty interesting from a little birdie the other day." he said.

The Jaeger raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What?" he asked.

Connie smirked wider. "Well, the birdie told me that they heard some strange noises coming from Jean's room the other night, something along the line of "Ah...AH J-JEAN! FUCK ME!"

Eren blushed heavily and looked away. "And just what the hell does that have to do with me?"

Connie snickered. "Oh come on Eren. We all know you and Jean are an item or at least fuck buddies!"

Eren turned to Connie, glaring harshly at the male with a hot blush. "Shut the fuck up Connie! What the hell would make you think I'd go out with a dick like Jean anyways?! I hate the bastard!"

Connie gave the brunet an incredulous look. "Riiiiiight. You keep telling yourself that, Jaeger." he responded. Said boy's blush deepended in anger. "It's true!" he hissed.

The golden eyed male simply ignored him. "Anyways, since you and Jean are DATING or at least FUCKING, the way you were screaming his name makes me think you're bottom. Am I right Eren?"

Eren nearly exploded. "WE'RE NOT FUCKING DATING! And even if we were, I wouldn't never bottom for him!"

The younger teen put his elbow on the table, hand coming up to support his face. He laughed. "So you guys are at least fucking."

Eren flipped him off. Connie sent him a sly smile.

"You're not denying it." he sang teasingly. The older teen growled. "You're an ass, you know that?" Connie grinned. "And I'm proud of it too. You still didn't deny it though."

Eren snapped angrily at the male. "Fuck you Connie!" Connie waved him off. "No thanks, I'll leave that to Jean." he retorted.

Eren was pissed. "WE. ARE. NOT. FUCKING. DATING. And I would NEVER bottom for that asshole. Not even Levi could get me to do that." he ground out.

Connie smirked, raising his eyebrows at the challenge. "Oh really? Why don't we try that out? I bet Commander Levi would just LOVE to hear about Jean fuc-"

Eren paled before quickly shoving his hand over Connie's mouth as said Commander walked past. Levi looked at the two from the corner of his eye, his sharp eyes piercing the two and forcing a shiver from them.

"Is there something you two would like to tell me, Jeager? Springer?" the intimidating male inquired.

The two aforementioned males shook their heads quickly. Levi tsked before continuing on his way. Once he was out of hearing range, Eren dropped his hand from Connie's mouth before yanking the other close by the front of his shirt.

He hissed angrily at Connie, "Are you trying to get us killed?! Who knows what have happened if he'd heard what you said!" Eren's face was washed out and his eyes were wide with fear. Connie shook his head.

"I didn't know the Commander was right there! I was just joking!" he answered released him, the two shuddering in fear at Levi.

'That was a close one' they thought.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Jean. Connie quickly recovered, smirking and nudging Eren when he caught sight of the tall male.

"Look who it is Eren! It's your lover!" Connie snickered before being punched in the stomach by a red faced Eren.

"I already told you that there's nothing going on between me and Jean, you ass!" he replied.

Connie clutched his stomach, wincing in pain. He wheezed out another insult. "Yeah, there's nothing going on except his cock in your ass every night."

Eren's eyes widened, his neck and ears exploding in red before he yelled in frustration, "JEAN DOESN'T TOP ME DAMMIT!"

Everyone stared at the boy, who quickly took his seat, covering his face and whispering the ways he planned on killing Connie to himself.

Jean stared at Eren, then grabbed his arm, pulling him outside. He smashed Eren's back into the bricks, holding him at least six inches from the ground. He hissed through his teeth.

"What do you think you're doing asshole? Do you want to run laps or something? If anyone knows, we're dead." He pushed harder on Eren's shoulders, keeping him on the wall. "Are you not using that small brain of yours Jaeger?"

Eren's eyes snapped open in mild pain and shock before narrowing in anger. He headbutted the other man, landing in a crouch before tackling and pinning him to the ground.

"I wasn't doing a damn thing! Blame that ass Connie! He kept teasing me about it. Someone apparently heard us the other night and told him. Now Connie won't get off my case about it and keeps mentioning how you're supposedly top. I stopped Levi from hearing about it, so I AM using my head asshole. What about you huh? What the hell do you think everyone else is gonna think since you dragged me out like that? How smart was that genius?!"

Jean pushed on Eren, trying to get up, then gave up. "No one's gonna think anything. We're going to march back in there, and act like nothing happened. Because NOTHING DID." He pushed on Eren again, trying to get up. "Get off me...before someone DOES show up." He then proceeded to push Eren off of him and walked back in to eat.

Eren growled, his bangs covering his eyes as he punched the ground. "Yeah, cause shit never happens between us. Nothing happens at all." He stood brushing his clothes off before walking past Jean and going to sit next to Armin and Mikasa.

The two of them made no eye contact during the rest of the day, content to fume in silence. When the bell rang to signal turning in, Jean walked into his bunk, which he shared with Eren. They were split into cabins, the wooden buildings being about 20 feet apart.

Jean took off his shirt, fixing to go to sleep, but Eren burst through the door.

The smaller boy quickly shut the door behind him before making his way over to the other male. He stood in front of Jean, a determined gaze in his eye. "We need to talk."

Confused, Jean stared at the shorter male."Huh...?"

Eren sighed in mild annoyance, but the determined look remained on his face. He leaned forward over until their faces were a foot apart. "I said we need to talk Jean."

Jean backed up a step, almost scared of the Jaeger boy."O-Okay..."

Eren smirked slightly, amused by the other's reaction. He straddled Jean and caged the boy in between his arms, pinning him to the wall. He leaned in close, his breath hitting Jean's lips as he spoke."What's wrong Jean? What's got you so nervous?" he whispered, just barely brushing his lips against the others before shooting him playful smirk.

Jean laughed nervously. "E-Eren. W-What are you doing?! H-Hey! What's the big deal?!" He scrambled to get out of the makeshift cage.

Eren chuckled darkly before gently running his lips up and down the side of Jean's neck, occasionally placing soft kisses on the skin. He reached his ear and nibbled gently on it before blowing smoothly into the orifice.

"What's got you so uptight, huh? You're so nervous." He trailed his hands up and down the man's sides as he kissed along his jawline, up to his cheek. "It's pretty unlike you, Jean. What happened to that self confidence of yours? Hmm?"

"Guh.." Jean put his hands on Eren's shoulders, weakly pushing him back a little. "It didn't go anywhere idiot. You caught me off guard!"

Eren snickered. "Oh really? How about this?" He grinded his lower half into Jean's as he nipped and licked at his neck and trailed his fingers across his body.

Jean's eyes widened in shock. He moaned quietly, trying to stifle it. "You're an ass you know that?" he hissed. Jean didn't know what to do at this point. He could only let Eren do what he wanted. He got trapped and couldn't escape

Eren grinned against his neck. "You think I'm an ass huh? I'll show just how much of an ass I can be." he laughed. He then began genuinely marking and attacking his neck, leaving hickeys scattered across the skin. He made his way to the junction between neck and shoulder and focused on that point, nipping, licking, sucking, and scraping his teeth against the space. He grinded harder into Jean before suddenly grasping the male's erection. He squeezed the member several times before stroking him at a quick, fast pace.

Struggling for air, Jean pushed Eren towards the bunk in the corner of the cabin. They both fell onto the mattress, limbs tangled in a knot. "You ARE an ass, but you're not the only one." Before Eren could respond, Jean kissed him, taking whatever he was going to say right from his mouth.

"Mmmmm-!" Eren moaned into the kiss, tangling his hands in Jean's hair and sinking into it. After a few moments he flipped over, putting Jean under him and taking control. He invaded his mouth, wildly claiming the territory. He pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them breaking slowly. He looked at Jean with a lustful smile. "Sorry Jean, but after this morning, there's no way in hell I'm letting you top this time." He then kissed Jean again, lust and desire controlling him.

Jean pulled away to add a snarky comment to Eren, "I swear if I can't walk tomorrow, I'm going to KILL you."

Eren laughed. "Ha! You wouldn't even be able to catch me if I did! Now that you mentioned it though, that sounds like a pretty good idea." Eren shot Jean a cocky smirk.

Said male wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, pulling him down. "Give it your best shot Jaeger" he challenged him.

"Oh trust me, I will Kirschtein, you can bet on it." Eren began biting and sucking on his neck, hunting arduously for the other's weak point.

Jean resisted the temptation to punch Eren in the balls. He was such a cocky son of a bitch when he was horny. Once Eren started attacking his neck, he let him, tilting his head back a little, and massaging the taut muscles of Eren's back with his fingers.

Jaeger growled in annoyance before viciously marking the area with his mouth. Meanwhile, his hands traveled downwards, one stopping to play with a nipple while the other continued south and roughly grasped Jean's member. It resumed its earlier activity, quickly stroking the organ.

Jean gasped, digging fingers into Eren's shoulder, knuckles turning white. "E-Eren...What are you doing?" He didn't exactly know what was going on. Mind scattered, and eyes unfocused, he pushed on Eren, trying to wriggle out from beneath him.

Eren nipped harshly at his sweet spot before placing his lips against the other's ear.

"What? Aren't you enjoying it Jean?" he asked, squeezing the member firmly as he stroked a bit faster.

Jean moaned, trying to muffle it within his mouth."It's just...I'm not used to it...hghhh."

He grabbed a fistful of the blanket below him. Eren chuckled in response before nibbling on his lover's ear.

"That's nice to know, but you didn't answer my question. Are you enjoying this Jean?" he repeated, grabbing him tightly and rubbing with long, deliberate strokes.

He held the fabric harder, and squirmed under Eren. "I-I don't hate it." Jean avoided answering the question directly. He was an honest man, but still had his pride.

Eren sighed with mild annoyance at the other's stubborness. "But you're not enjoying it?" Eren replied, slowing his hard and loosening his grip on the male beneath him.

"Hey...I didn't say that" Jean sat up a little, staring up at Eren. "If you think about it, you just owe me." He put a hand on Eren's cheek. "Just...keep going."

Eren pressed the other back into the bed, a devilish smile on his face. "So I owe you huh? Well then, why don't you let me make it to you?" he purred seductively before unzipping Jean's pants. He yanked them down to his calves and reached inside his boxers, grabbing Jean's cock and pumping at a rather quick pace.

Jean didn't resist, he let Eren do what he wanted. It felt good, so why not? He put a hand into Eren's hair, groaning, "E-Eren...Faster."

Eren snickered. "You sure you want me to Jean? Are you enjoying this?" he asked, decreasing his speed some.

Jean growled between his teeth, holding back the urge to moan. "I'm sure...idiot." He sqirmed uncomfotablely beneath the smaller male, exasperated.

Eren just smiled and stole a very passionate kiss from the taller male. He then started stroking the man fast and hard, keeping a firm grip on him. He twisted his hand as he pulled up and gently flicked the tip. His free hand cupped his balls, massaging and teasing them.

Jean moaned. He couldn't help it. Screw having any pride anymore. No one would hear him if he was careful. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, so he clutched at the mattress, searching for an anchor.

Eren grinned. "Aww, what was that Jean? I couldn't quite catch that." Cue the speeding of hands, massaging, and abuse of sweet spots.

Jean's eyes widened, then shut. He hissed, "You...are really getting on my nerves." Jean's fists pressed into the cushion of the bed, keeping him from punching Eren.

Eren ignored him, choosing to begin nipping and sucking on his chest. He descended upon his nipples, laving his tongue around areola before suckling and nipping the tip with his teeth. He then ground his clothed hips against Jean's bare ones, rubbing the two erections together. A groan slipped from his mouth at the friction, renewing his vigor in attacking his chest.

Jean leaned back into the mattress, moaning. He could have sworn he taught Eren this kind of thing. His hips involuntarily jolted up into Eren's upon contact. He half regretted it, but wondered what Eren would do

A deep growl came from said boy, who proceeded to pin down his boyfriend and ravage his mouth. One of his hands made it's way to Jean's butt, squeezing and pinching it and he practically dry humped the male. His other hand began stroking his cock at a breakneck pace, twisting and turning as he used various tricks to drive the male beneath him wild. This position soon bored Eren who then stood up, yanking Jean with him, and shoving the aforementioned person face front against the wall. He then restarted all his ministrations, grinding his cock into his ass as he ferociously pumped his cock. He left love bites all along Kirschtein's back and neck, his lust pouring out in excessive amounts.

Jean yelped as his chest met the wall, Eren's front against his backside. "E-Eren..."

He almost pushed back into Eren's cock, but didn't, knowing that whatever he did that Eren didn't want to be done would have a high price to pay.

"Is there something you want Jean? You should let me know before I completely lose it." Eren breathed in his ear. He slowed down with his actions some as he forced himself to control his desire a bit. He pumped and grinded slowly, but kept the pressure strong so neither was completely displeased.

"Hahhh... I-I don't care how long it takes... Hgh. I want you to take me...I'll let you, just...just this once." He had his hands up against the wall, balled up into fists, his forehead pressed to the plaster.

Eren smirked. "So you want to get to the main course already? Tired of me teasing you Kirschtein?" he joked softly, tightening his grip and pumping strong and hard.

Jean turned his head a little to the side, snarkily replying, "Only if it's on the menu." He pushed back slightly, Eren's minstrations making him painfully hard.

Eren smirked. ""It is. In fact, I think I start with my first entrée now." he replied. He then pulled back and turned Jean towards him. He kissed him soundly before kissing and licking down his body until he reached his rock hard cock. Eren waggled his eyebrows at Jean before placing a delicate kiss on the sensitive head. Then, without warning, he engulfed it into his mouth and began sucking and licking it. His hands pleasured what his tongue couldn't, but their work space decreased through Eren's determination to take in all of the tall male's arousal until he had managed to force the entirety of the cock into his mouth.

Jean squeezed his eyes shut, seizing Eren's hair in his fingers. "Hggghhhh... E-Eren..." He tried not to make the boy choke, holding his hips back, pressing himself on the wall, slouching.

The younger male chuckled and started humming around Jean's cock. He scraped his teeth against the sensitive foreskin while he trailed his tongue against the delicate vein underneath. Once he came up, he swirled his tongue around the tip. He laved his tongue along his slit and then nibbled the responsive head. He teased and taunted Jean, wanting to drive him mad with need.

"Hahhhhh..!" Jean backed himself harder into the wall, his other hand holding Eren's shoulder, the other tangled in the brunette's hair. "I-I'm going to...hahhhhh." He knocked his head on the wall, trying to stay in a state of mind where he could speak. "I'm...hgh... I'm going to cum soon..."

Eren moaned around his cock before he began bobbing his head in earnest and increasing all his ministraions. He started massaging and rolling Jean's balls in his hand. On an impulse, he went down and took all of the hard dick into his mouth, before deep throating the other male. He began to swallow the organ, constricting his throat around it. He sucked in the erection as deep as he could before he started humming, moaning, and gargling in his throat. He devoured the male enthusiastically.

Jean threw his head into the wall, groaning. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he gave up trying to maintain any pride. He spilled his seed into Eren's mouth, moaning and slumping against the wall

Eren groaned in approval as he swallowed the liquid. He pulled back after several moments, looking up at Kirschtein with a lustful look. Not giving the male too much time to recover, he grabbed the other male and threw him upon the bed. He quickly climbed on top of him and brought three of his fingers to his mouth, hurriedly wetting them. As Jean finally came down from his high, Eren shoved three fingers up his ass and started rapidly pumping in and out.

Jean didn't have any time to react. His eyes went wide, and he yelped as Eren pressed his fingers into him. He clutched at the fabric, gasping for air. His face was a darker pink shade than before, and a thin layer of sweat covered his arms and legs. He managed to get out a few audible words to Eren. "Shirt...off." He lifted a hand to Eren's shirt, making his point clear.

Eren shot his a crooked grin before pulling his fingers out of Jean, moving his hands to the bottom of his shirt. He slowly pulled the fabric up his body, revealing the toned, tanned skin underneath bit by bit. He yanked it over his head and threw it across the room. He then winked at Jean with a playboy smile. "Are you happy now? Like what you see?"

Moaning pathetically when Eren removed his fingers, he watched as he slid off his shirt.

"It was in the way..." Jean said plainly,"..but sure"

Eren pouted. "What? Am I not sexy enough for you Kirschtein?" he said, placing his arms on either side of the brunette's head and leaning close to him. "And here I thought you wanted me." he purred, brushing their lips together.

Jean scoffed. "You just need to try harder if you think I don't want you..." He smugly pulled Eren's waist closer, undoing his pants. "I want you." He slid his hand into Eren's pants, grasping his cock through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Eren rolled his eyes at Jean but smiled when he heard the other's response, glad he was accepting him for once. A low moan of need left his mouth at the pressure and he pressed his lips against Jean's impatiently.

Jean smirked, his free hand pulling Eren's pants further down his legs. "What? What do you want me to do?" He tested his luck, cockily making annoying comments.

Eren pulled back from the kiss, panting. He stared at Jean lust-darkened eyes, feeling himself harden further at the other's ministrations. He looked down, bangs over his eyes as he responded. "What I want...is to fuck you into oblivion Jean and wipe that cocky ass smirk off your face." he smirked before pinning the brunette's hands above his head with one hand as he shoved his fingers back in his entrance and began to pump them at a moderate pace.

Jean snorted, letting out a small laugh. "You can try to wipe it off my face." He turned his head upwards a little, staring at Eren. Jean squirmed a little, pulling on Eren's hand. He really didn't like being helpless.

Eren grinned darkly. "And you can bet your ass I'll suceed Kirschtein." he breathed, before managing to slam his fingers directly into Jean's prostate.

Jean moaned, wriggling beneath Eren, now annoyed that they were both trying to be cockier than the other. "Hah... Is that the best you can do?"

Eren looked at the male with the most devious smile known to mankind. In fact, it was the twisted, psycho smile of a Titan, one who was about to close in on his prey. "That...was a bad move Kirschtein. Now, you'll have to suffer the consequences." Eren stated. The next thing Jean knew, something long, thick and hard was pumping into his ass at a near inhuman pace, slamming into his prostate unmercifully each time.

Jean yelped, squirming on the mattress. "E-Erreeenn..." He moaned, then a thought struck him. "Where...did you...?" He moaned, hoping that Eren knew what he was trying to ask.

Eren just snickered before pulling the dildo out and slamming it hard against Jean's prostate. He kept it pinned there, slowly rotating the tip against the pleasure spot.

Jean moaned loudly, his eyes widening. "Ghhhhhaaaa." He squirmed, trying to get Eren to move it more.

An amused noise came from the Jaeger, who simply rubbed the toy up and down. "What's wrong Jean? Something you want?"

Jean whimpered quietly, trying to hide it. "M...Move it." He pulled his arms, trying to get a hand or both out. He couldn't do ANYTHING but be pathetic at the moment, trying to get what he wanted.

Eren smirked. "I will. But...you have to beg for it first."

Jean pulled again in vain. He gave up a moment later, fingers curled into fists. "Guhhhh. E-Eren...I...I want you to move it...pleaseee.?" He didn't honestly know how to beg well, since he'd never done it...It was a weird feeling...and the words felt dirty rolling off his tongue.

A sultry chuckle left the titan shifter's mouth. "As you wish." he stated before rapidly pumping the dildo in and out of Jean, making sure to thrust into his prostate every time with deep, precise strokes

Jean muffled loud moans into his arm, trying not to draw attention to their cabin.

"Eren...I-Hahhh... I don't want to cum again...not yet..." He pressed himself into the bed, refusing to let his body take control over his mind.

The younger male nodded before stopping his teasing and placing the toy off to the side. He kissed Jean warmly before standing up. He divested himself of his remaining clothing, letting a loud groan of relief as he was freed from the constricting cloth. He returned to the bed, placing gentle kisses on Jean's lips and face.

Jean wrapped his arms around Eren, pulling him down, and grinding into him. "I want you to take me..." He ran his tongue down Eren's temple to his jaw. "I know you're impatient, but so am I."

A low growl rumbled in Eren's throat at the boy's words. He quickly got into position, his tip gently brushing Jean's entrance. He rolled his hips, a slight hiss coming from him as he teased the both of them. "Hah, you ready?" he asked.

Jean squirmed a little at the contact, then answered. "Whenever you are."

Eren nodded before slowly pushing into Jean. He bit his lip harshly, trying to keep himself from moaning in pleasure, though he did wince as the tight entrance pulsed around him several times as he pressed forward. After a few moments, he bottomed out, burying his face in Jean's neck as he wrestled against the urge to start fucking the male fast and hard without mercy. Sure, he had his issues with Jean, but that didn't mean he wanted to cause the guy any serious pain.

Jean winced, digging his fingers into Eren's back. He took a couple breaths, trying to stay quiet. "E-Eren..." He squirmed, trying to get Eren to move. "Move."

Eren bucked his hips, managing to get in a little deeper and brush against Jean's prostate. He huffed, his breathing spreading out along the sweaty skin before him. "A-are you s-sure?" he stuttered, barely holding himself back.

Jean moaned weakly, muscles taut. "Of course I'm sure. This was all your idea anyway."

Eren sat up, supporting himself with his arms. He then pulled out before thrusting hard into Jean, aiming directly for Jean's prostate. He pulled out again and repeated the action several times, going at a slow pace, but going deep and hard. Low groans came from the titan shifter's mouth from the heat.

Jean moaned, legs wrapping around Eren's waist, pulling him deeper. He resolved in his mind that being bottom wasn't too bad. "F-Faster..."

Eren needed no further encouragement and began surging in and out of the tight hole at an unmerciful pace. He throughly abused Jean's pleasure spot, crashing into the button again and again. He quickly placed the older man's legs on his shoulders and tightly grabbed onto his hips, continuing to fuck Jean.

Jean held onto Eren tightly, using him as an anchor. He feared he would float out of his body, pleasure overwhelming his body and mind. He moaned shamelessly, trying to stay as quiet as he could in fear of someone walking in.

Eren groaned loudly at the pleasure. "J-Jean! F-fuck! You're s-so damn t-tight!" he managed to get out as he continued his mindless pounding. He leaned down and initiated an open mouth kiss with the man, tongues and strands of saliva twisting together in their lust.

Eren hit Jean in the perfect spot, making the man tremble beneath him. "Eren...I-I'm closee... hahh" Jean gasped. He held his arms around Eren tighter, his muscles growing tighter and tighter by the second.

Eren growled in response and he began to fuck Jean with abandon, making sure that prostate took the brunt of all his thrusts. He kissed him harder, throughly ravaging the male's mouth. Eren felt his release coming, but he refused to let loose before his lover. His hands snuck down in between them, one going to pump his cock at the pace of his thrusts while the other rubbed the perineal area, stimulating Jean's prostate from both the outside and inside.

Jean didn't care if someone heard them now. He groaned Eren's name, loudly, at that, reaching his climax. He came between their two bodies. He helplessly moaned, as he retreated from his high, waiting for Eren to finish.

A loud yell came from Jaeger's throat as he felt Jean's hole tighten around him as the other came. The shifter surged in and out a few more moments before crying out Jean's name as he came. The male shook and gasped as he came from his high. He collapsed on top of Jean, burying his face in the older's shoulder.

Jean ran fingers through Eren's hair, letting him relax. "You're not topping again by the way."

Eren tiredly looked over at Jean. "Jean, I'm too tired to deal with your bullshit. Shut up and go to sleep before I make good on my promise to fuck until you can't walk." the boy replied, pressing his face back in Jean's shoulder and falling asleep.

Jean snickered to himself, falling asleep with Eren on top of him.

* * *

The following morning...

Mikasa looked around at breakfast, noticing neither Jean nor Eren were there. "Where are Eren and Jean?" she asked. Connie snickered.

"I don't know. Most likely Eren got fucked by Jean all last night, so the two overslept." he replied, looking over at the girl and noticing she had disappeared. He looked confused for a few moments and Armin sat at the table. He looked around for his friends.

"Hey, where are Eren and Mikasa? And Jean is missing too." he pondered. Connie explained what happened. "And when I looked up, Mikasa was gone." he finished. Armin looked afraid. "What? Why are you so pale Armin?" Connie asked. Armin just shivered.

"Jean is goin to DIE." he answered, purple lines running down his face in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Eren and Jean...

The two were sleeping soundly, bodies still tangled up from last night's activites. A loud explosion sounded through the room as the door was kicked in. Jean was startled awake by the noise, sitting up and looking around in confusion, only to be confronted by a VERY pissed off Mikasa. Jean paled.

"M-Mika-s-s-sa. G-good morning." the male nervously said. The girl ignored him, scanning the room before her eyes picked up the outline of another body in the bed. She quickly strolled over and ripped the bed sheet of the bed, discovering what had went on last night. By some strange turn of fate, Jean and Eren had switched positions, making it look as if Jean had fucked the younger the night before. The girl slowly turned her head to Jean, a vicious look in her eyes. An evil purple aura surrounded her as she stared Jean.

The male looked frightened. "Hey, i-i-it's not w-what it looks like. I d-didn-" he was cut off by the other's darkening glare.

"Die." she said before proceeding to beat the ever loving shit out of the man. As Jean was mercilessly beat to a pulp by a very overprotective Mikasa, Eren slept on obviously, snuggling deep into the covers. A smile came to his face as he slept, something telling him that he would be topping for a long time.


End file.
